


how do you forget?

by snailsarecewl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Flashback, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus has ptsd, M/M, Memories, PTSD, War, five's not good at this, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailsarecewl/pseuds/snailsarecewl
Summary: Klaus opens up about his time in Vietnam





	how do you forget?

Klaus felt the grit and grime covering his face as he lay against the sandbags. Klaus just wanted to go home, he missed the drugs and his family but mostly the drugs. He heard the screams of both the living and dead, he heard Jake from three rows down screaming in pain from a wound. He heard Ben from a day ago, he was trying to encourage the others but only Klaus could hear. Klaus just wanted to be back at the base in Dave’s arms while he was high off his ass.  
Klaus peaked over the sandbags and was greeted with mostly the same scene but reversed, He didn't even know who he was fighting anymore. Klaus sat back down and reloaded his gun, mentally preparing himself for the lives he could take from firing his weapon. He peaked over once more before he finished reloading he saw movement and fired. 

Klaus sat up from the bath, the water was freezing. His music had started over and despite the freezing cold water he was sweating. Ben was probably in Klaus’s room waiting for him to finish. Klaus stood up from the bath and reached for his towel, resting his headphones on his mp3. 

Once Klaus was almost fully dry he wrapped his towel around his waist and drained the tub. He grabbed his mp3 and walked out of the room. Klaus reached his room he changed into his signature jeans and a crop top. He curled up on his bed and sobbed, he just wanted dave back. He wanted to hug, tell him they won, tell him how much he missed him. Klaus let out another sob as tears fell.

“Klaus?” five asked as he stepped into his room.

Klaus said nothing. He couldn't. He felt like a hand had gripped his throat, he felt like he was dying.

“Klaus are you ok?” five stepped forward.

All Klaus could say was a broken no

Five sat down on his bed awkwardly not really knowing what to do.

“D-do you want to talk about it?” 

Klaus sobbed and shook his head no.

Five sighed and said, “Klaus I know how you must feel-”

Klaus stood up so fast his head hurt.

"You have no idea how I feel! You’ve NEVER fought on the front line! You’ve never watched the love of your life die right before your eyes! You’ve never seen the ghosts of the dead trying to help their friends! And I can't get treated for it because I CAME BACK!”

Five was taken aback at Klaus’s sudden anger. Ever since Klaus went sober he’s been more angry and depressed, but five realized why.

“Klaus, I know how you feel more than you think. I’ve traveled and seen more death a-and dealt more death than I can count. But I can't imagine what that most have felt like. And I know it's hard to move on from those traumatic memories, but it gets better Klaus, Believe me it does.” 

 

Klaus felt broken, like his heart was ripped out of his chest and shattered. 

“How?”

“Well for one you’re talking to me. Opening up helps a lot, you don’t have to tell me everything now but it helps. As for the person you lost, you’re lucky! You can contact them anytime!”

Klaus did feel better, at least a little bit. He sat down next to his brother and took a deep breath. 

“ I don't remember the date and i think it was night, we’d been in the trench for three days. Me and dave, my uh boyfriend I guess, were next to each other and”

Klaus let out a sob that sounded nothing like his voice. Fives hand moved over his back to remind him that five was there for him. Klaus took another breath, 

“a-and I cracked a joke but he didn't laugh he just laid there. I shook him but he didn't respond, then I uh rolled him over. There was a hole in his chest. I tried to stop the bleeding, but it wouldn't stop. I tried to get a medic, but he didn't come, I-I didn’t know what to do I just tried to keep him looking at me. The he just” 

Klaus all but wail as the words died in his throat. he fell into five and sobbed. 

Five hugged Klaus as he cried. Five had been through literal hell but if he lost dolores he didn’t know what he’d do. When Klaus’s breathing slowed he pulled back from five and flopped on his bed. 

“Do you want some water?” five asked.

“Yeah.” Klaus croaked out. Klaus didn’t know why five was being so nice to him, I mean Klaus was the junkie no one cared about. That thought made him sob but at this point there were no tears. 

Five had left the room to get Klaus some water, and Klaus slowly closed his eyes. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was a muscular shape in front of him who tucked him in then Klaus felt a kiss on his forehead as he drifted off to sleep. And for the first time in months Klaus dreamt of his love, Dave.


End file.
